


Я не мог дышать

by SollyDoll



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Takao is messed up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollyDoll/pseuds/SollyDoll
Summary: Спустя несколько лет отношения Мидоримы и Такао погрязли в повседневной рутине. Им следует постараться сохранить их дружбу или что там между ними...





	Я не мог дышать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I couldn't breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054597) by [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop). 



Прикасаться друг к другу впервые было возбуждающе. Даже слишком. Я не мог дышать.

Издалека я слышал свой голос, он был словно чужой. Я слышал свои стоны, они засели у меня в голове. Чувства, эмоции, слишком много… Я не мог дышать.

Так было как будто всегда. Он бы приходил ко мне в гости, объясняя, что хочет отметить его последнюю удачную игру, но его сокомандники не понимают его так, как понимал его я. Я бы притворялся польщёным. Для всех мы с ним были лучшими друзьями. Я бы смущался, он бы ухмылялся и однажды, пока никто не видит, он бы поцеловал меня один раз, потом второй, взасос. Совершенно равнодушно. Слишком настойчиво. Слишком. Я не мог дышать. 

Он бы опрокинул меня на первую попавшуюся поверхность. Поэтому я быстро научился не застилать пол коврами – моим родителям было сложно объяснять происхождение белых пятен на их поверхности. Иногда мы не доходили бы до гостиной… он бы брал меня прямо у входной двери, позаботившись лишь о том, чтобы мои стоны не мешали соседям. Хотя он был всё таким же равнодушным. Слишком… так сильно, что я не мог дышать. 

Он продолжал играть в баскетбол. Я перестал. Он стал знаменитым врачём. Я стал ещё одним журналистом. Он купался в деньгах. Я больше не мог позволить себе развлечений по выходным. Он женился на прекрасной девушке. Я завёл собаку, двух кошек, хомячка и трёх оранжевых рыбок в аквариуме. Мы стали взрослыми по отдельности. Мы больше не были прежними. Однажды мы были лучшими друзьями. Теперь – мы лучшие незнакомцы. То было так давно… Я не мог вспомнить.

Он продолжал бороться за нашу дружбу, и когда этого было недостаточно, он притворялся, что делает это ради нас обоих. Он бы приходил, он бы иногда покупал мне талисманы. Он бы беспричинно целовал время от времени. Он бы приходил в мой дом и трахал меня, не имея ко мне особых чувств. Он бы делал так каждый раз, когда выигрывал игру, потому что однажды я сказал ему, что я хочу его всегда, когда он улыбается и счастлив. Он притворялся. Он старался, правда, старался. Он делал всё, что от него зависело. Это я был надоедливым эгоистом, как и всегда. Но это… Я хотел его. Слишком. Я не мог быть счастливым.

«Нет, мам, я не думаю, что когда-нибудь женюсь…» «Да, мам, я разговаривал с ней о семье, но знаешь, мы ещё слишком молоды…» «Нет, мам, я не хочу приезжать домой на это Рождество. Болею. Нужно отдохнуть.» «Да, мам, конечно, мы с Сакурой приедем на каникулы. Привезём шампанское.»

Мои бывшие сокомандники перестали звонить. Его теперешние сокомандники жаловались, что он редко бывает в их компании. Мои домашние животные не обращают на меня внимания. Его жена жалуется и требует, чтобы он перестал видеться со своим старым другом и считает, что они должны подумать о ребёнке. 

Он бы всё равно приходил каждый раз после победы в игре. Он бы брал меня на любой поверхности, кроме кровати, потому что однажды я сказал, что люблю грубость. Я любил. Я люблю.

Шин-чан моя жизнь. А я не его. Нам нормально вот так, в таких странных отношениях, которые у нас есть… Не то, чтобы он любил меня. Он притворяется моим любовником, я притворяюсь его лучшим другом. Он тратит астрономические суммы на то, чтобы замаскировать мои отметины на нём и мои покрасневшие глаза. Иногда он хочет спросить, почему я продолжаю плакать. Иногда я хочу спросить, почему он продолжает приходить. И мы оба не спрашиваем. 

Это не совсем то, что я хотел. Я не могу потерять его. Я не могу потерять его. Я не могу потерять его. Я не могу потерять его. Нам хорошо вот так. Я счастлив. Конечно, я счастлив. Никто в этом и не сомневается, с чего бы? Моя мама волнуется за меня чересчур сильно даже для матери. Мои питомцы не любят меня, но это их проблема. Они просто животные. Мои сокомандники мне больше не звонят, потому что они все в заботах о своих малышах. Кто хочет этих детей? От них же одни проблемы, правда, Шин-чан? Он выглядит грустным, когда я задаю ему этот вопрос, поэтому я ничего не говорю, а просто приношу палочки покки и мы притворяемся подростками, которые играют в покки впервые.

За много лет, он единственный остаётся прежним. Он всё ещё самый прекрасный человек, которого я встречал, милый цундере, заботливый лучший друг, Шин-чан… Его ладони до сих пор больше моих и они такие же тёплые, даже когда он холоден… 

Слишком тепло, когда мы прикасаемся друг к другу. Слишком горячо. Я не мог дышать. Я до сих пор не могу.


End file.
